Misscliks Devotion: Episode 39
]] Recap 1510-03-24 - Ransom Ransom, Rhonda and some troops have been dispatched by Kel Bel to Sky Peak mine to fight off some Ogres that came up north from the Lakonish Highlands to steal mithril. Most of the Ogres have been defeated but the Ogre Chieftain still stands. The Ogre Chieftain claims the mines are theirs by right. Ransom and Rhonda dispatch the Ogre after a long fight. Rhonda is disappointed that they didn't get to interrogate the Ogre to find out it's motives. The troops get being patched up by a cleric. Rhonda organises for her and Ransom to take the place of 2 wounded soldiers in a cart heading back to Bridgelight. On the way back to Bridgelight, Rhonda talks about the wedding plans, having to invite all the local lords to their wedding since otherwise it would cause a slight or offence, while Ransom would prefer a small simple wedding. Half a day later they arrive on Bridgelight. Rhonda heads off to report in to Kel Bel, leaving Ransom behind. Ransom helps the wounded to the clerics of Martha at the temple. Ransom then arrives at Kel Bel's Keep and finds Rhonda and Kel Bel in the courtyard. They go over the events at the mine. Kel Bel then explains a new situation. Orcs survivors from Wrathwood (Ep 19) have teamed up with with some creatures from Ridgeback Isle and marched on Moon Lake (many goblinoids were displaced to Ridgeback Isle after Mama Beatrix's kobold tribes took over the Bramblewood almsot a year ago). Rhonda leave to organise their wedding plans alone, irriated by Ransom's lack of interest. Ransom and Kel Bel look over battle maps of the Orcish Invasion of Moon Lake with an Eridonian Ranger there as well. Kel Bel mentions that while Ransom was away at Sky Peak, Olivia and Kellen came by (Ep 37) to ask about using her estate for their wedding, which Ransom is fine with. With his afternoon free, Ransom goes to walk around Bridgelight to get more familiar with the town. Ransom finds Dee's Diner, across the road from a laundry and a martial arts training facility. Bash Rockstorm also works at the diner as the host. Ransom talks about the menu, making the 3 foot long sandwich "Ransom's Ransom" into a footlong called "Ransom's Meat". 1510-03-21 - Kes Kes and Guy leave Halfhill. Kes talks about her plans once she finds Ransom in Bridgelight. 1510-03-23 Kes and Guy camp near Lake Edrick. Kes & Guy talk about Guy not being able to finish any of his recent songs. 1510-03-24 Kes and Guy arrive in Bridgelight. Kes and Guy are nervous. After a moment of calming down on the bridge, the enter the town. Kes and Guy go their separate ways. Kes and Guy arrive at the Doughnut tavern. The owner's daughter, Forrest, is on duty today. She says that Ransom headed off to Sky Peak a few days ago, but was seen coming back today. Kes hires little Jimmy to send a note to the Keep to ask if Ransom is avaliable to speak with an old friend. After some time Little Jimmy says that Ransom wasn't at the keep, he went out for a walk. Kes goes to watch the Sunset from the bridge. She sees Bash and Guy walking together talking. Then she sees Ransom, also there to watch the sunset. Kes kisses Ransom without saying anything. They talk things out and make peace then watch the sun go down. After some time Rhonda is calling out for Ransom. She finds Ransom with Kes. Ransom breaks up with Rhonda. Kes and Ransom head over to Dee's Diner and see Kellen and Olivia inside. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes